


A Little Halloween Fun

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, The Halloween Train Episode, season three, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Mona was on the Halloween train.<br/>Yes, she was dressed in the same costume as Caleb.<br/>Yes, maybe she also had a dirty Halloween game planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna's going to think the masked person on the train is Caleb, but trust me, it isn't. Just keep reading and soon you'll get to the good part. ;)

   Hanna sauntered over to Caleb, swaying her hips to add a sexy effect. "Hi there," she said in a breathy voice. "Whacha been up to?" Caleb responded by running his gloved thumb over her cheek. Hanna giggled. Caleb took Hanna's hand and led her into the next train car before closing and locking the door behind them. Hanna looked around. The car was a bar if some sort, and no one else was in here but the two of them. She couldn't help but grin.

   

   Caleb pulled her towards him and pressed her against the wall. Hanna giggled as he ran his hands up and down her body. She tried to kiss him but Caleb moved his head so she missed. She pouted. Caleb stroked Hanna's hair in an attempt to comfort her while running his (unusually,Hanna thought) soft lips up and down her neck, leaving soft kisses here and there. Hanna shifted, feeling fidgety.  

 

   At some point during this very pleasant game they were playing, Hanna's thigh met Caleb's crotch and she felt a hard erection poking against her leg. Caleb lifted his head from her neck and Hanna chuckled. "My, my." She said, smirking as she tried to kiss her boyfriend once more. Caleb pressed a gloved finger against her lips to stop her. He moved his hand up to cover Hanna's eyes, and she grinned. 

 

   Hanna heard something plastic hit the train car floor. Caleb used his other hand to hold her hands above her head. Hanna giggled and shifted some more. She felt soft lips gently touch her own and she kissed back immediately. Hanna whimpered as Caleb deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and using it to massage hers. Hanna moaned softly.

 

   Caleb removed the hand that was covering Hanna's eyes, but kept the other firmly around the blonde's wrists, holding them high above her head. But Hanna kept her eyes closed. She was enjoying the feeling of Caleb dragging his spare hand up her thigh and then back down. Only when Caleb broke away did she open her eyes.

 

    _But it wasn't Caleb at all._ Hanna was terrified. She was ready to scream, but the gloved hand clamped over her mouth. Hanna's eyes widened in fear as _Mona freakin' Vanderwaal_ smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, Hanna. Nice to see you." Hanna didn't respond. She only struggled to get her hands free from Mona's strong grip. The former A frowned. "You're supposed to say 'hi' back when someone greets you." She said, her hand uncovering Hanna's mouth. She gaped at her former best friend. "W-what are you doing here? Why- or _how_ really- aren't you in Radley?" She asked, watching Mona smile wickedly. 

 

   "I snuck out." Mona answered simply. Hanna was in awe. _"How?"_ The brunette rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter, Hanna. We're going to play a game." She grinned. That grin made Hanna shiver. "W-what?" Hanna stammered. Mona chuckled as she slowly dragged her spare hand up Hanna's thigh. The blonde shifted again. Surprisingly, Mona touching her this way wasn't making her uncomfortable at all. In fact, she was starting to get a little wet. 

 

   Mona pressed their mouths together once more, but this kiss was much rougher. And Hanna didn't kiss back, something Mona obviously didn't like because she growled and pulled away quickly. The brunette pushed the skirt of Hanna's Marlyn Monroe costume up and bunched it at her waist. She took a second to stare at Hanna's panties, which already had a small wet spot on them, and then proceeded to remove her costume pants.

 

   Remembering the "erection" she had felt earlier, Hanna struggled against Mona's grip once more. "Please!" She pleaded. "Please, Mona don't-" Hanna paused mid-sentence at the sight of Mona's rather _large_ strap-on dildo. Hanna's eyes widened. She looked at Mona's grinning face and shook her head. "I've never taken anything that big." She admitted quietly. Mona laughed as she used one foot to spread Hanna's legs apart. "Then let's make things more comfortable for you." She suggested. Mona lifted one of Hanna's legs and wrapped it around her waist before doing the same with the other. "Better?" Mona asked, sounding actually concerned. Hanna nodded slightly and gasped. Mona had begun to rub the tip of the silicone toy against her clit, making Hanna involuntarily buck her hips towards her former best friend. 

 

   Mona let go of Hanna's hands and placed both of hers on the blonde's hips. She placed the fake cock against the other girl's entrance and slowly pushed it inside her. Hanna let out a soft moan while gripping both of Mona's shoulders. The brunette groaned. " _God,_ Hanna, you're so tight! I can barely move this freakin' thing!" Mona licked her thumb and brought it down between them to stroke Hanna's clit in slow circles. " _Mona,"_ Hanna moaned, thrusting her hips onto the shorter girl's monstrous toy. 

 

   Mona grinned, obviously enjoying the sound of Hanna moaning her name, and started thrusting faster. She created a steady rhythm, removing her hand from Hanna's clit to focus on the fucking. Hanna was now crying out Mona's name as if she were speaking in a prayer. Her eyes were shut tight, and when they weren't, they were locked on Mona's. Hanna couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat and the wet slaps of Mona's toy dick against her pussy. The former A was fucking her deeper and deeper with every thrust, hitting her in _that spot,_ and Hanna almost lost it. 

 

   Hanna couldn't believe that Mona was there, fucking her. She couldn't believe she was _letting Mona fuck her,_ after everything the brunette had done as A. But Mona fucking her feet so good, so _right,_ that Hanna just couldn't stop moaning and crying out her former best friend's name. 

 

   Hanna screamed as she came hard, pulling Mona in for a messy kiss. She didn't realize it before, but Mona tasted vaguely like peppermint. She liked it. The shorter girl slowed down slightly, letting Hanna ride out her orgasm (Which Hanna clarified was _much_ stronger that any orgasm Caleb ever gave her), until the blonde went limp in her arms and trembled with pleasure. Mona broke the kiss and pulled the strap-on out of her former friend. Looking very proud of herself, the brunette helped Hanna fix up her panties and costume, and the blonde did the same for her. Mona smiled sweetly, gave Hanna one last kiss, and put her mask back on. 

 

   "We'll meet again soon." Mona promised, before giving Hanna a mock-salute and running into the next train car. Flustered, Hanna straightened her dress and stepped back out into the Halloween party, hoping to find Caleb. She promised herself that she would _never_ tell him about what just happened.

 

\---------------------------------

 

   Months later, when Mona took Hanna and the rest of the girls to her A trailer to help them figure out who the new A was, Hanna found the mask from the Halloween train. Acting surprised, she called Mona out for being on the train that night, but was sure she was blushing. Mona shook her head.  "To think we were _this_ close to having our first kiss," she said before looking Hanna straight in the eye and give her a wink. 

 

   Quickly dropping the mask as if it were on fire, Hanna mumbled "I have to go" and ran from the trailer.

 

\----------------------------------

 

   The next day, when then girls showed up at school, Mona told Hanna that she wanted to meet in the girls' bathroom at lunch. Hanna promised she'd be there. Of course, the other girls asked questions, but Hanna lied and said she had no idea what Mona wanted to talk about, when really, it was impossible for her not to know.

 

\------

 

   "I know you've been thinking about that night." Mona said as soon as Hanna entered the girls' bathroom. Blushing, Hanna nodded. How could she have _not_ thought about the night on the Halloween train? Every time Hanna masturbated after that night, when she usually thought of Caleb, her thoughts drifted to Mona and what happened between them instead. She always came twice as hard.

 

   Mona took a step closer to her. "I have, too. Of course, it was for a different reason." Hanna's eyes widened as she realized what Mona meant. "Actually," she began, "I guess we had the same reason." Mona raised a single eyebrow, but grinned. She took another step closer to Hanna. The blonde let out a trembling exhale as Mona pressed her up against the wall. "Now, isn't this familiar?" She smirked. "I'm getting déjá vú." Hanna giggled and pressed her mouth to Mona's. Their tongues battled for a couple moments before Mona pulled away. She grabbed her designer purse. 

 

   Pushing Hanna towards the largest stall, Mona said, "Why don't we play another game?" She grinned and whispered, "I brought my toy." Face flushed, grin growing, Hanna pulled Mona into the stall with her pressed the smaller girl against the wall for a heated kiss. 

 

Is seemed some of Mona's games really _were_ fun.

 

   


End file.
